The present application is based on a prior cutting module as described below that was defined by a cylinder with various lengthwise cutting knifes, wherein each one of them has the cutting wire extended throughout the length of the cylinder, and thus, each knife also passes throughout the length of the counter knife, wherein the cut is performed by shearing and, at the same time, by the penetration of the cutting wire of each knife. Performed assays have shown that this module could be improved so to reduce cutting “forces” and also reduce the impact between each cutting knife and the counter knife.
There are currently a wide variety of devices used to cut or chop different plants. Some of these devices are independent machines, while others are integrated into different harvesters, as taught, for example, by the following documents: BR202014023751, BR222015007941, BR102014011258, BRMU7101347, BRMU8001923, BRMU8300417, BRMU8901801, BRMU9002255, BRPI0600534, BRPI0601956, BRPI1002475, BRPI7605903, BRPI7606656, BRPI7705738 BRPI7707999 BRPI8703604 BRPI8902829, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,281, 3,482,690, 3,599,404, 3,673,774, 3,788,048, 3,830,046, 3,848,399, 3,958,397, 4,019,308, 4,065,912, 4,121,778, 4,295,325, 5,092,110, 5,622,034 and 106,062,009.
All these documents provide a continuous form of cutting, i.e. on one side, a plant is pulled inside the device and, subsequently, a rotating blade assembly cuts the plant into segments which are thrown outside, on the opposite side of the inlet of the device.